


Are You Killing for Yourself (Or Killing for Your Savior)

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode: s01e09 Patriot Brains, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fix-it for Patriot Brains. With bonus Merlin crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Killing for Yourself (Or Killing for Your Savior)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Savages by Marina and the Diamonds.  
> Enjoy and leave me a comment if you liked it! (I haven't seen Mr. Berserk yet, so no spoilers please.)

"No!" Liv reached out her hand, time seeming to slow down as she saw Blaine raising the gun to Lowell's head. Something inside her throbbed, and then the dam broke. She gasped as the power flooded through her. Everything was suddenly crackling with energy and she could feel the pulse of the Earth wrapping around her, caressing her skin like an old friend. Every living being was glowing with magic and life, and for the first time she could truly _see._ Her eyes, lit like fire, found the man in front of her again, now glowing brighter than the sun, eclipsing all others. _Arthur_.

Suddenly, she was on the adjacent roof, standing in between Blaine and Lowell. She plucked the bullet out of the air with a smirk. _Not this time._

Time restarted, and she heard a soft gasp. She wondered how she must look right now, surrounded by all the magic in the world. Her reflection, wreathed in shinning golden flames, glowed in Blaine’s wide eyes.

"You will not harm him," she ordered, voice ringing with power, long dormant dragon fire racing through her body.

Her magic reached out towards the man in front of her, recoiling when it recognized him.

_Welcome back, Emrys. I've been waiting for you._

_Why?_

_I wish to serve you._

The flames around her flared as she took a step towards Mordred. _So you killed innocent teens? You tried to kill my_ King?

_I had to awaken your magic somehow._ He dropped the shields in his mind, letting Merlin search through his mind. _I knew you would not let him die._

She considered for a minute, not feeling any trace of deception in his thoughts. _If you truly serve me, you will stop killing innocents._

_Of course, my lady_. Mordred bowed low and turned to leave _. Do not fear for your king's safety, Emrys. My magic is bound to you in this lifetime._

She knew it was true, and even if it weren’t, she wouldn't worry. Her magic was back, singing through her veins, rusty from underuse, but more powerful than ever before. Her King had returned and she would do _anything_ to protect him.


End file.
